Jason Pike
Jason Pike is a major character in LISA: The Pointless, first appearing near the later end of Chapter 1 in the Industrial Underground area of the Prelude. History Jason was a midwife, but with The Flash and disappearance of women, had his career made obsolete. Jason mocked and tormented Hugo Leopardi in the past,"Puke [sic mocked the shit out of Hugo pre flash" -Louise] being the potential motivation for Hugo chasing after the doctor, having done 'something a long time ago'."...that's why Hugo is after Pike. Because he did something a long time ago" -Louise Earlier than the rumors of a 'small man spreading big lies', Pike had an associate within Downtown Olathe that had stolen the Pink Pill from The Marauders - an object of immense importance and worship to the group."Then one of Pike's associates stole it from them for Pike..." -Louise In-Game The first allusions to Pike are indirect mentions by multiple people, including John Johnson and Silvester de Maistre. Pike spread information around about The City - a large, near mythic municipal. Reportedly, the entirety of the Melting Village left to follow Pike for this place - Silvester regrets that he tolerated his presence, saying that he should have killed him. Alex first encounters Pike at the very end of the Autumn area, sitting next to a campfire amongst a group of people, all intent at traveling to the City. Once interacted with, Pike gives a prompt to rest next to the campfire. Resting will initiate a conversation between Alex (along with Joel, if present,) and Jason. Pike mentions the City's need for laborers - with his now defunct past career as a midwife, he looks to reinvent himself, claiming to be a versatile man. After Alex rests, the group will be murdered one-by-one by Pike's associate, Hugo - knocking out Alex in the process. When Alex regains consciousness, Pike is seen talking to Hugo, putting the blame on him and saying that he can't expect him to fix HIS problems, whatever they may possibly be. Hugo gives Pike a choice: "It's either that, or your friend/s here die/s." ''"Fine, you win." Pike refuses. "Whatever, sicko." Pike does not confess to whatever crimes he may have done, letting Hugo to proceed to severely injure Alex. Joel intervenes by waking up or arriving just in the nick of time, ''(depending on the player's choices) pointing his gun at Hugo, making the man back down and leave the cave. Pike treats Alex's wounds, stealing the Pink Pill off of him in the process. Jason offers to lead Alex and Joel on their way to the bus that will take them to the city. The player has the option to refuse his help, forced to take a longer route. Once reaching the bus, shown to be owned by the Neon Flamingos, Pike is seen using the Pink Pill as a barter item for entry. He does not help Alex or Joel to get on the bus. Trivia * Pike never intended to get the group that tagged along with him on the Flamingo's bus. They mainly served as a buffer between him and Hugo."...he lied to a bunch of people that the bus will take them just to have the safety of a group" -Ed References }} Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Prelude Category:Chapter 2: Fool's Gold